Albus Potter and the Son of Moony
by Mindless Dreaming
Summary: during Albus Severus Potter's 1st year at Hogwarts, he isn't the most confident kid around. Until he finds friendship in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Draco Malfoy's son. But most of all, finding out secrets from his father's past.
1. Prologue: Ollivander's Wand Shop

**A/N – hello there! Long time, no writing. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. **

**Let's just say, I never thought I'd ever write a harry potter story. For the longest time I always told myself, "Harry Potter sticks, it has no imagination" or something like that. Finally, I sat down and read the first book that I got for Christmas when I was about sex years old, and I instantly fell in love. I went out and bought all of the books and finished reading Deathly Hallows a few weeks ago, actually. It took me five days. It one of those book series that will always stay on my bookshelves. If any of you complete nitwits out there haven't read it, READ IT NOW. **

**Okay, okay…back to the subject here. This story is about Harry's son, Albus Severus Potter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"Albus Potter." Said a man somewhere inside the building. Where he was, Albus didn't know. "I've been most excited to see you come in for your wand for the past 11 years." He continued, walking down the stairwell. He was wearing small eyeglasses that wrapped around his head with a silver chain, and a white dress shirt with a bright red tie. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he stook out his arm, so Albus was supposed to shake it. "I'm Mr. Ollivander." He said with a smile on his face. "I already know who you are." He said, winking at Albus.<p>

Albus was silent, standing in front of Ollivander, who couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. It was quite awkward, actually. "Oh." He said, looking at the floor. Mr. Ollivander preceded behind the desk, where Albus noticed there were thousands of boxes filled with wands with no masters yet to date.

After a few minutes, Mr. Ollivander returned with two boxes in his hands. He opened one. "Cherry wood, eleven inches, and the core, unicorn hair." He said, handing the wand over to Albus. He just stared at Ollivander for a minute, almost as if he was confused, or dazed in some way. "Well give it a flick!" Ollivander encouraged him. and so he did, and when he did, the mirror in the back of the store shattered and the glass was flying right towards them.

"Duck!" said Albus, throwing himself to the floor, and the glass hit the front door with some much force it was stuck in the wood.

After that epidemic, Ollivander took the wand, shaking his head. "Ehh, No, No, No." He put the wand away and took out the second one. His hands were shaking at this point. "thirteen inches, hawthorn wood, dragon heartstring core." He said, handing it over and sitting down in the chair behind the desk. Instantly, he felt a connection. Albus knew, this was the wand. Ollivander stood up. Interesting…I believe you have found your wand, Mr. Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Very short, it's the prologue! tell me what you think. <strong>


	2. Chocolate Frogs

**A/N the beginning is in the epilogue of Deathly Hallows but I changed it a bit. Just a warning. Enjoy chapter 1!**

**and for a reviewer that asked me a question, YES I DID SEE IT! on opening night :) it was great, but i teared up multiple times. i have to agree with you, i think deathly hallows and order of the phoenix are the best :)**

* * *

><p>"You know, if you really don't want to be sorted into Slytherin, the sorting hat puts your choice in account." Harry said. "How do you know?" Albus said nervously to his father. Harry laughed. "Experience." They both laughed, and Harry hugged Albus one last time. When they let go, Harry said, "You better get going." And he walked him toward the train. "Bye, dad." He said as Harry stepped back away from the train, it whistled loudly, and all the parents waved at their children.<p>

James and Albus were standing next to each other, waving goodbye to their parents and sister, Lilly. The train pulled out of the station, and all of the children walked to the hallway where there were many compartments where the kids sat.

"Hey, I'm gonna go sit my friends, alright?" James said to Albus, walking ahead of him. "Can I come?" He asked, hoping to dear god he would say yes, James answered. "No!" and walked off. "He's the stubborn type.." Albus thought to himself.

Albus walked up and down the hallways, looking for a compartment that was empty, but they were all full. Finally he got the guts and knocked on the glass door and said "Is it alright if I can sit here?" The two girls and boy nodded, and Albus sat next to the boy. His hair was so blonde, It had the appearance of being completely white if you looked at him from a distance.

They all looked at him, and introduced themselves. The girl on the other side of him closest to the window had dark blonde hair and had freckles all down her face and neck. Her eyes were dark blue, and her hair in a side braid. "I'm Alicia Longbottom." She said sticking out her hand to shake Albus's. "My dad's the herbalogy professor at Hogwarts."

The girl sitting next to Alicia had striking black hair that was down to her back. her face was, let's just say, perfect. She had rectangular glasses on and her lips were bright pink from her lip gloss. "Hello, there. I'm Cathleen Finnigan." They shook hands and Albus smiled at her.

"I'm Scorpious. The boy sitting next to Albus said. "Scorpious Malfoy." He said, not sticking out his hand like the others. Albus smirked at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Scorpious."

About an hour passed in silence and the door opened. "Anything from the trolley?" A lady asked. Cathleen stood up. "four chocolate frogs, please." She said, handing over one galleon. "There you go dearie." The lady said, handing over four blue boxes. "is that all?" "Yes. Thank you!" she said, and the lady pushed the trolley to the next compartment.

Cathleen passed out the chocolate frogs to each kid, and sat back down. "Thank you!" said Alicia, and she opened up the box to reveal a living, chocolate frog. She quickly put it in her mouth before it jumped somewhere out of sorts. "It's the cards you really want." She said, pulling hers out, but waiting for everyone else to get theres so they could share them together.

After everyone ate their frogs, they looked at their cards. "I got Godric Gryffindor!" Said Scorpious, showing everyone in the compartment. "Wicked." Said Albus. He looked at his card.

"Hey, I got my father!" He said. Everyone went silent and stared at him. "What?" Cathleen said. Albus showed them his card. "Your father is the boy who lived?" Cathleen said. "Yes." Albus said. "Is that a bad thing, here?" He said nervously. "Of course not, said Scorpious. "I would much rather have Harry Potter as a father then my own, Draco Malfoy." He sputtered with disgust in his mouth. "My father was a death eater back in ninenty-ninety eight. Before Voldemort was killed." He said. "Disgusting really, I'm ashamed of him. He also told me he was forced to hug the basturd. Can you only imagine?" Scorpious chuckled. "That's about the only thing I feel bad for him about."

"Albus, why have I never met you?" Alicia asked. "I mean, your father and mine are great friends, or so I hear from my mother." "I don't know." Albus said. "Well, since my father has been employed at hogwarts, I can understand why I have never met you…" Albus smirked at her and looked at his frog card. "You're the quiet type, aren't you, dear?' Cathleen said. "…Kind of." Cathleen smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "You'll get used to me. Can we be friends?" She asked. Albus looked up at her face. "Yeah, yeah. Of course." "Us too?" Alicia said, pointing out her and Scorpious. "Yes." Albus said.

"So, are all of you guys first years?" Albus asked. They all nodded their heads. Albus smiled. "that's good. But, heres a question. What if we're all not put in the same house?" They children thought about it for a minute. "That's true." Said Alicia. "But if we are put in separate houses, who cares?" She laughed. "My father was in gryffindor, as if Cathleen's and your own, Albus. So it's likely we will all be in Gryffindor, but you never know."

"My whole family was in Slytherin." Scorpious said. "That's the only house I would rather not be in, to be honest with all of you."

Albus looked at him. "My father told me, that the sorting hat sometimes lets you choose what house." "Really? That would be great…I mean…I don't hate Slytherin, but it just doesn't fit my personality. I don't want the sorting hat to put me there just because I'm a Malfoy, If you know what I mean."

"Yes, I think I do." Albus said.

A few minutes passed in silence, they were all looking out the window.

"Do you guys want to know something?" Alicia said. "When my father's home, everyone stares at us, wherever we go. I can't understand why though."

Albus looked at her. "Same with me. I don't even have to have my family with me and everyone still stares."

"Whatever." Alicia said, and both of them laughed.

"It can't be any worse then going to my dad's aunt and uncles….they're a disaster!" Albus said.

"Why?" Cathleen asked. "They're muggles." Albus said quickly with a roll in his eyes. 'Oh." She said, instantly understanding why he described them as a "disaster." "It's actually quite funny to watch them try to do anything, like clean. The man is so obese he can barely stand without the floor screaming to cave in." They all laughed.

"You're funny!" said Scorpious, still laughing.


	3. The Sorting Hat

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Scorpious and Harry looked out the window to see the tallest man they've ever seen. "That's Hagrid." Said Albus, smiling at Scorpious. "He comes over to my house during the holidays…he's the sweetest man I've never known." Scorpious reached over and woke the two girls that were sleeping across from them. "Come on your sleepyheads, we're here!" He said, grabbing his jacket and standing up.

"You ready?" Scorpious asked, slipping on his robe. Albus did the same. "Not really." He replied. "Don't be nervous, mate." He said, putting his hand on Albus's. It's nothing really, just school."

"Wake up you idiots!" Scorpious said jokingly. Finally, Cathleen opened her eyes. "Let's go!" he continued, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair. "Bloody hell, we're already here?" Alicia said, stretching her arms. "You've been sleeping most of the way." Albus said as they walked into the hallway and onto the cement. Albus looked over and saw his brother, James, laughing with one of his friends, whom he didn't know.

"All first years over here!" Said Hagrid loudly, and the four walked over to the front. "Albus!" said Hagrid quietly, so nobody else could here. "He bent down and gave Albus a hug. His beard was turning grey, and the wrinkles were very visible at his age. His father had always told him stories about Hagrid and all his crazy animals, and such. There was never a picture of Harry and Hagrid together, but he did show Albus a picture of something that called the "Order of The Phoenix" and he was in it, much younger and possibly shorter.

By the time they had gotten to the school grounds, Hagrid left them with the Professor Lupin, the defense against the dark arts teacher. His hair was ginger-like, and young. Albus decided he couldn't be older then twenty-one.

As they walked through a giant courtyard, Albus noticed a brick from the school that was darker then the others, as if it was burned. As they walked closer, he noticed it was engraved with the words "We will be remembered" with the date reading May nineteen-ninety eight.

Professor Lupin opened the door and they walked up a few flights of staircases. Scorpious glanced at Albus. "Professor Lupin's parents died on that date, you know." He whispered. Albus looked at him, not exactly listening to the speech he was telling the first year students.

"Now, I want you all to get in a line when we get into the hall. You must be sorted into your house before anything else. After the welcoming feast, meet in this same area to get the rest of your uniforms." Professor Lupin turned around and opened the door. "Follow me.," he said, and they did. The giant hall was filled with older students, sitting on certain tables according to whatever house they were sorted in, and towards the front, all the teachers were sitting on a shorter table horizontal to the rest. A stool with an old, tattered hat was sitting in front of that table. Professor Lupin stood next to it. "Now, first years, this is the sorting hat. When I call your name, come and sit on this stool and I will place it on your head. When it calls out your house, go sit on the according table." "Robertson, Kiera" he said, and Albus noticed a girl that was rather tall for a first year with light blonde hair, walk up and sit on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head. "Very smart, I see, and witty. Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat yelled, and the table second from the right clapped and yelled.

"Longbottom, Alicia" Albus saw Professor Longbottom sit up in his chair. "Very brave at heart…yet shy on the outside. But, crazy and exciting…better be Gryffindor!" it said again, and the table closest the window on the left clapped and yelled. Albus watched Alicia take her seat. "Hale, Sarah" "I see you as a future leader, Slytherin!" and the table closest to the window on the right cheered. "Malfoy, Scorpious" said Professor Lupin and Albus smiled at him. Scorpious walked through the crowd and sat on the stool. "Oh, a Malfoy…I know what to do with you…but do I? You show signs of having a very ambitious spirit, like your father…" Scorpious gulped. "Please..Not slytherin." The sorting hat continued rambling. "Oh I see, Malfoy. Better be…Gryffindor!" Scorpious was relieved and sat next to Alicia. "Weasley, Rose" Albus watched his cousin sit on the stool. "Hello, Miss Weasley. Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Albus" Albus gulped and walked through the smaller crowd and sit on the stool. Professor Lupin put that hat on his head. "So, I have heard you are named after the two bravest men in Hogwarts history. But, here's the only question. Are you brave yourself? I guess we will all find out…Gryffindor!"

Albus instantly had five thousand pounds of weight lifted off his shoulders. He walked down the stairs and sat next to Rose.

"Hello, Albus." She said. "Aren't you just so excited for classes to start tomorrow?" She said. "I guess." he said. "I am, for sure. My mother kept all of her books from Hogwarts and gave them all for me for some light reading. I already know a spell that only taught too sixth years!" She rambled.

After every first year was sorted, Professor McGonagall stepped up. "Hello, my dears. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School. I'm very excited about this year, to be honest with you all. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the staff of the 2017-2018 school year." Everyone stood up and clapped. Hagrid waved at the students, and winked at Albus. "Well, let the feast begin." She said, and she turned around and sat down.

That night, Harry took out his wand and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He pulled himself over the covers and took out and grabbed a muggle flashlight he had received from the Dursley's last year and began to write.

_Dear dad,_

_School's great, so far. Classes begin tomorrow morning. I already have quite a bit of friends, I'm very happy._

_I don't know why I was nervous to get sorted, now that I think about it. I was sorted into Gryffindor! "You should have seen your face." Is what Scorpious told me when I sat down on the Gryffindor table._

_Hagrid gave me the biggest hug today at the Hogsmeade station. He's the sweetest man I've never known._

_How is Lilly? Please tell her that I miss her already! I can't wait till she's able to come to Hogwarts with me in a few years. You'd probably be thinking that I would be with James a whole lot, but I'm questioning that. He ignores me and goes on with his own friends in second year. Sorry this letter has to be so short, it's getting late and I must go to bed._

_Love,_

_Albus_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - tell me what you think! i feed off of my reviews, they inspire me to write :)**

**i actually have the next few chapters written for this, there is some drama coming up! don't worry, it's not horrible.**


	4. Professor Longbottom

**A/N this is chapter three of APATSOM! this actually a re-write. i hated the original. it was quite short and it seemed like i didn't cover an important part of the chapter well enough. Just to let you all know, James is going to be a little mean to Albus and his friends throughout this story, just a warning. anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>When everyone in the first years' dormitories were awake, they walked down the to common room, which was crammed with older students.<p>

Albus and Scorpius sat on a small table closest to the staircase and watched the older girls get each other ready for the day.

"Why don't they put on their makeup upstairs?" Scorpius said. "I mean, is it that fun to do each others makeup?" He chuckled to himself. "My sister and mother do that to each other to. They call it makeover. They paint each other's nails and such like muggles for bonding time." Albus explained. "My mother thinks she doesn't spend enough time with her."

When Albus turned around, he noticed his brother James and his friend, who was rather large. "Oh, would you look at that, my brother's found a little friend!" James snorted, looking at Scorpius with a sharp glare, and laughed. "Looks like Albus's got a boyfriend!" He laughed even harder. "Shut up James!" Albus said. "Oh, the little boy wants to fight?" He said, rubbing his face in Albus's. "Mr. 'Mum, I don't want to be in Slytherin'"? James's friend laughed even louder at the insult to Albus. "Cry baby." He snarked, standing up. "I'm surprised you were even sorted into Gryffindor…"

James turned around a walked away. "Little harsh for a brother, eh?" Scorpius said. "You get used to it." Albus said, looking as if nothing his brother said bothered him at all.

GREAT HALL

The four kids, Cathleen, Alicia, Albus, and Scorpius walked to the Gryffindor table in the great hall, which was packed with Cinnamon rolls, cold cereal, jam, and waffles. Rose Weasley was sitting across from them. "Hello, Albus!" She greeted with a smile. "Hello." Albus said back, grabbed a piece of toast and putting it on his plate. "How was your night?" Rose asked politely. "Fine, actually."

"That's good." Rose said, putting her book down on the table. It was Standard Book of Spells: Grade 4. Albus took a drink of his Pumpkin Juice and looked at the book.

"Where did you get?" he asked. "It was my mothers. It's a little tattered as you can tell." Rose said, pointing to the side of the book, which was ripping. "I see you are keeping up with your light reading." Cathleen said. "Oh yes, of course. Books are the most educational things in the wizarding world. I have learned many things." Rose exclaimed. "Would you like to see something from this book?" She asked.

"Sure, give it a go." Albus said. "Alright then, somebody take this book and put it in the back of the room." She said. Scorpius took the book, walked to the back of the hall and placed in the corner.

When he got back, Rose took her wand out of her bag. _Accio book._

The book flew towards them. The people sitting closer to the corner ducked their heads and one girl let out a yell. After not even five seconds, the book was back in Rose's hand.

They all stared at Rose. "How did you do that?" Alicia said. "It's a summoning charm." She said. "Only taught in fourth year. My mother taught me it about a week before term." Rose put her wand and book. "Could you pass the syrup?" She asked.

Before anybody could, a giant door in the enchanted ceiling opened. "Mails here!" Cathleen said. Hundreds of owls flew in, dropping packages, letters and newspapers on the tables, in front of the young wizard or witch it was addressed too. He looked up and recognized his father's owl, Egbert. He flew right over and dropped a small envelope on his lap. Before looking at it, he stuffed it into his bag just as the first bell rang.

HERBOLOGY

Albus and Scorpius took their seats in the front of the classroom. Well, they assumed it was the front because the table was vertical in the room, and both sides were either a window or shelves full of plants.

"I still don't understand what the point of this class is." Cathleen said. Alicia looked at her with disgust, and hit her in the side with her elbow. Scorpius and Albus both chuckled.

The door swung open and man with short black hair walked in, wearing a dark blue robe that could easily go by as being black. "I'm Professor Longbottom. And, I will be your Herbology teacher for the next seven years." He said, walking up the crammed aisle behind Cathleen and Alicia. "_He's_ your father?" Cathleen whispered. Alicia nodded with a smile on her face. "He sounds…pleasurable." Scoripus whispered over to Albus with his eyes shooting out of his head.

"Since you are all first years, I most likely do not know you." Professor Longbottom said, still pacing about the room. "Let's all go around and introduce yourselves to me. Properly." He said, with a smirk on his face. "Start with you." He said, pointing to the front of the room where they were sitting.

Albus gulped and looked at the table. "I'm….Albus Potter. Gryffindor." He said. Albus turned around and noticed Professor Longbottom was there. He wondered how he had walked halfway across the room so fast. He stuck out his hand so Albus could shake it. "Nice to meet you." He said, and walked over to Scorpius. He turned around and looked up the Professor Longbottom. "Scorpius Malf-" He started to say, but Professor Longbottom interrupted. "Enough of that." He snarled, and walked to the next child.

After everyone had introduced themselves and shook Professor Longbottom's hand, he continued to the front of the room and continued his lecture. "I have good days, and I have bad days in my class." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Is this a good one, or a bad one, sir?" Cathleen asked. "Well, you will just have to find out, won't you?" He glared at her.

Albus looked at Alicia with his eyes shot out of his head. "He never acts like this." She lip synced without actually saying any words.

After class was finally dismissed, they all were done with their classes until after lunch for Charms. They all walked into the Great hall to do the homework assignment that Professor Longbottom had assigned.

"Bloody Professor already has homework, on the first day!" Said Albus. Alicia gave him a nasty look. "Sorry." He said, assuming that it made her mad.

As they started doing their homework together, Albus got distracted with a carving in the table. It read. "Support Diggory!" in sloppy handwriting. A few inches below the carving another one said, "POTTER STINKS" in capital letters.

Albus was paying no attention whatsoever to his friends saying his name over and over again until Scorpius slapped him on the arm. "Come on boy! I would like to get done here!" He exclaimed. "Eh…I'm sorry. He said, scooting his Herbology book over the carvings. "We're on question number four, Albus." Alicia pointed out, handing over her paper so Albus could copy the answer to numbers two and three; since he wasn't paying any attention at the time they were discussing them.

CHARMS

"I already know over half of these spells!" Rose whispered into Albus's ear. He was sitting next to her only because he had to, it was the only empty seat left because him and his friends were late for class. Albus wouldn't sit by his cousin even if he could. He knew her as a know it all, ever since they were toddlers playing in her parent's basement.

"Now, we will be discussing the hover charm." Said Professor Flitwick. "Does anyone know what this charm does?" Rose's hand shot up. "The hover charm allows an object to levitate." She said. "Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Said Professor Flitwick. He walked down a small set of stairs to get the floor, but he was having trouble. Professor Flitwick was very old these days.

"Now, as you all probably already know, we will not be performing this charm in class today." He explained. "But, we will be next time we meet. Be prepared." He said, flicking his wand behind him, which made a small stack of papers levitate and hand themselves out to each student. "This is just a simple worksheet I have for you. Bring it back complete next class." The bell rang as soon as he finished the sentence, and the kids got out of their seats and headed for the door. Everyone except Rose.

Albus walked to the door to make it seem like he was leaving, but he really wanted to stick around to eavesdrop on what she had to say to Flitwick. He could barely hear her, but it was still audible.

"Professor! I love your class." She said, hugging his short little body. She was at least twice the size of him. "Oh, thank you, my dear." He said smiling as he cleaned up his desk. "I always like compliments." "My mother loved your class." Rose said calmly.

"Oh yes, your mother…" He said, gazing off. "She was a smart girl. I'm sure she still is now!" He laughed. "She's an auror, now." Rose explained. "Oh, I see. You remind me so much of her." He said.

Albus walked out of the room and rolled his eyes. What a teachers pet. He had heard enough of that conversation.

That night, Albus sat on his bed while everyone was down in the common room. He dug through his bag to find the letter he had received that morning. It was a reply from his father. He quickly tore it open and began to read.

_Albus,_

_I told you! Your mother and me knew all along that you would be in Gryffindor. Congratulations. _

How is your brother treating you? It seems like I already know the answer to that question. That's good that you have made some friends! They'll be with you your whole life, let me tell you. Your friends with Scorpius Malfoy, I'm assuming. How is he acting? Not to be rude or anything, but, does he act like his father? I am assuming no, since you would never befriend a boy like Draco.

How are your classes so far? You will probably get this in the morning, so you've probably only had about two or three classes when you read this.

_Lilly is fine. She is hanging around your mum a lot. They both seem to like it, but that leaves me alone a lot of the time. Usually when I get home from work, I'm alone because they're busy doing their own thing. Girls, sometimes I never understand them._

_I love you,_

_Harry Potter_

As soon as Albus finished reading the letter, he started to write a reply back.

_Dad, _

_James hasn't really been talking to me much; actually he's ignoring me. The only thing he's said to me is another one of his jokes in front of Scorpius and of his own friends. Actually, Scorpius is nothing like his father, only comparing him to the things you have told me about Draco. He is stubborn at times, but he's very…how do I put it? Happy, all the time. Turning everything into a joke. He's always positive._

_Classes are okay so far. I had Herbology and Charms today. The Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom, is very strict and straightforward. I'm also friends with his daughter, Alicia._

_I agree with you. Girls are so, complicating, it seems, at school. _

Albus.

Albus grabbed a fresh envelope from the small cupboard by the door and wrote his dad's address on the front, and putting it back in his bag so he could bring it to the owlery in the morning so Egbert could deliver it.

As soon as he zipped his bag, the door opened. It was Scorpius. "Alicia wants you." He said, shutting the door and leaving him alone again. Albus wondered what she needed, and he walked down the stairs to the common room.

Shockingly, it was only full of first and second years. All except James, who had assumed was sneaking around the grounds past curfew. He saw Alicia sitting on a small chair with her feet across the other one next to it, probably to save it for Albus. But, as soon as she saw him, she walked over to him and pushed him into the staircase.

"Hello, Albus." "Hi." Albus said. Alicia bit her lip and looked at her shoes for a moment, then looked at Albus. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." He said. "Good." "What is it?"

"Will you come visit my father with me, tonight?" She asked. Albus was shocked the Alicia was asking this question. He didn't say anything back for a few seconds, thinking about why she was asking him to come with her. "Alicia, you do know that it's your father." He explained. "Yes, I know. Sounds stupid that I would have to visit him anyways." Albus kind of agreed with her. "Please?"

"Fine." He said, and Alicia jumped up and down for joy. "Thank you Albus!" She said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – the next update won't be for a while, and i apologize. but i will possibly be writing more chapters (I most likely will)! **

**review please, i live off of them. i'm addicted. **

**Mindless Dreaming **


End file.
